Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Before Christmas
A video series created by AnimeAngelGirl15 with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters singing the song from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. '' The Cast Atem as Jack Skellington Mana as Sally Seto Kaiba as Santa Claus Dartz as Mayor of Halloweentown Bakura as Oogie Boogie Malik as Lock Ryou as Shock Yugi Mutou as Barrel Part 1-11 There are eleven parts to this series, each one with a different song and no audio from the movie inserted in. 'PART ONE: This is Halloween is the introduction of the characters. In here, each of the characters show how each of them do different tasks which involve scaring people to death and part of their tradition is to praise their ruler; Atem, the Pumpkin King. '''PART TWO: ''Jack's Lament takes place after the celebration. Atem is depressed because even though he's King, loved by everyone, can kill a grown man without trying, and many other wonderous talents he's filled with this empty feeling. He wanders off, knowing he'll cry his empty tears for the rest of his immortal afterlife. Little does he know Mana is watching and understands exactly how he feels. 'PART THREE: What's This? is Atem getting lost and discovering a new place. In this place, the air is filled with happiness and laughter instead of death and decay. Convinced it isn't a dream, he explores more and wants this new place he now knows as Christmastown. '''PART FOUR: ''Town Meeting Song'' is when Atem returns from being missing and shows off all the beautiful and exotic souveniers he's brought back. Although no one seems to understand that these objects are meant to bring joy and not torment. Knowing he's not getting to them, Atem tells them about the fierce dicator of Christmastown known as Seto Kaiba. PART FIVE: ''Jack's Obsession is everyone being worried about Atem since something's up with him. Atem is losing his mind over trying to figure out how Christmas works, how these dolls and toys tie in with it and how these wonderful feelings are created. He then realizes that believing is seeing and if he can make a Christmas tree then he should be able to have a Christmas as well. 'PART SIX: Kidnap the Sandy Claws ''takes place after Atem tells Malik, Ryou, and Yugi to get Seto Kaiba out of the way and not to tell a word to Bakura. The three then come up with these marvelous and sadistic plans to kidnap or kill him as some of these plans imply. Of course, none of them have any intention of not telling Bakura. 'PART SEVEN: ''Making Christmas'' is everyone in Halloweentown chipping in to create Atem's perfect vision of Christmas which involves rat/bat hats, vampire ducks and less dead things. At the same time, Kaiba is gearing up to for Christmas not knowing there is a competitor. PART EIGHT: ''The Oogie Boogie Song'' is after Malik, Ryou, and Yugi kidnap Kaiba and drop him off at Bakura's because it's the most comfortable place in the world. Bakura appears and cannot believe this is the same Seto Kaiba everyone had been raving about since he's ancient and ugly. Kaiba pleads to be released but Bakura only laughs and says he ain't going nowhere. PART NINE: ''Sally's Song is after Atem left to deliver gifts. Mana watches and is saddened since he did not listen to her vision about how disasterous Christmas would be. Not only that, she knows that her and Atem weren't meant to be. 'PART TEN: Poor Jack ''is after Atem's epic fail with delivering gifts and everyone believing he's dead. Atem doesn't understand why it didn't turn out the way he had planned and now feels even more depressed than before. He then cheers up knowing he had least tried and the empty feeling is no longer there as he realizes he's Atem, the Pumpkin King. Now the only thing left was to save Kaiba and Mana. 'PART ELEVEN: ''Finale'' is after Atem defeats Bakura and saves Kaiba and Mana. Everyone is excited that he's back and as a gift, Kaiba brings snow to Halloweentown before going back to delivering gifts to the children. As everyone is having fun, Atem looks for Mana and finds her. Atem and Mana vow to be together since they are simply meant to be. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney